Island Love
by ArcherAndIceWolf
Summary: It's summer and the Rockets and Rodriguez's go on the cruise. But when Lars messing around with a life boat, it sends both him and Reggie into the sea. Landing on a deserted island, they must work together to survive until they are recused. But being stuck together with no where to go, will feelings start to grow? REVIEW!


 **Hey guys, so I know that I already have a Rocket Power fanfiction that I need to update, but the thing is that I have NO inspiration on what to do next with it! Then this little idea showed up in a dream and I had to jump on it. So please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power**

 **And REVIEW!**

It was a quiet day in beautiful Ocean Shores, the summer sun shiny bright upon the town. Everything seemed to be at complete peace…

"WOOOOOHOOOOOOO!"

…up until now.

Four children skated down the pier walk at a break neck speed, well three did, and the fourth just struggled not to fall. The few adults out taking relaxing walks quickly jumped out of the way, glaring after the kids as the skated away. There was really no point in yelling after them, everyone who came to the pier knew of this athletic group and that there was no stopping them.

"Oh man, it feels so great to be out of that classroom, I can't even believe it," Twister yelled into the wind as he sped along.

"Believe it Twist, we have a whole summer of noooo school," Otter cheered.

"I like school," Sam stated quietly, causing the other two boys to yell "DORK" in unison.

"Hey leave him alone guys," Reggie scolded them playfully. The group soon skated to a stop right outside the Shore Shack, intent on stuffing themselves to celebrate the end of school. But what they found instead was Raymundo, Tito and Twisters parents, the Rodriguez's, sitting about and speaking in quiet voices. Twister's older brother Lars was sitting to one side, trying to look bored but clearly trying to figure out what the adults were saying. The adults stopped talking immediately as the group walked in, making the four nervous.

"Um…did somebody die?" Twister asked, causing half the people around him to give him frustrated looks, the other half's eye's widening.

"Maurice Rodriguez, why would you even ask such a thing," his mother wagged her finger at him disapprovingly. Sam sniggered at the mention of Twister's real name, causing said boy to send a glare his way.

"Haha, no Twister no one died. We just have some exciting news," Ray began, hardly restraining his excitement. The adults all looked at each other, grinning wildly.

"What is it dad," Reggie asked.

"This summer we've all decided to put our money together and go on a cruise!" Ray opened his arms wide in a 'tada' way. At first the children cheered in excitement, before the full sentence struck Otto.

"Wait…'we all'? Like, us, Tito and them," Otto glared at Lars.

"Otto," Ray scolded his sons' rudeness.

"Yeah man, they ARE my family," Twister stuck for his parents…not so much his brother.

"I'm got nothing against your parents Twister, its Lars I can't stand,' Otto defended.

"Otto! If you keep this up then you're saying behind," Ray told him, making Otto cross his arms and look away with a scowl. After a short, awkward silence, Sam spoke up.

"Well, um have fun you guys, I guess I'll see you after the trip," he mumbled sadly.

"Not so fast little cousin! I gotta stay behind with the shack, so you get my ticket," Tito smiled down at him. Sam brightened up at once, but couldn't help asking.

"Really!? But…my mom," Sam just couldn't see how she'd let him go on a huge boat without her.

"We've already spoken to her, turns out she's got the flu and doesn't want you to catch it," Ray explained. Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His mom did this a lot, the second she started sneezing she acted like she had the plague. Still, he could really complain.

"That is so cool, thanks!" he cheered.

"So when do we leave," Lars asked, having been surprisingly quiet and on his best behavior in front of the adults.

"We leave Thursday," Ray declared.

 **Time Skip**

"Come on Sammy! You're going to be left behind," Reggie called to her friend, who was dragging the many bags his mother had insisted he take.

"I'm trying!" he huffed. Suddenly he felt the weight being lifted as Tito tucked two bags under his arms with a warm smile.

"Thank you," Sam heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"No problem little cuz," Tito grinned as he walked the two up the ships gangway. Everyone else had already boarded and the group was waiting for them.

"Man I wish you could come too Tito," Otto told him as the big Hawaiian man put the bags down.

"Don't worry friend, old Tito will be just fine at the Shore Shack, lots of customers," he said, ruffling Otto's hair fondly. The ship let out a loud sound to signal that it would be setting sail soon.

"Well, it's time to go then, have a great trip," Tito gave Ray and the kids a goodbye hug and waved to the Rodriguez's before leaving the ship. From there he waved goodbye to the whole group as the ship pulled out of the harbor, until they couldn't see him anymore.

 **Back on the boat**

"Okay," Ray announced to the group as they walked to the cabins.

"Now, Otto, Reggie and Sam, you guys will bunk with me," he continued as he opened the door to their shared cabin. There were two beds, both able to fit two people, as well as a pull-out couch.

"Reggie, you can take one bed, the boys will take the other, and I'll take the couch," he explained. He wanted to make sure that Reggie got her space during the trip, knowing that she'll probably have to look after the boys and keep them out of too much trouble.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Otto complained.

"Well Otto, if you want you can take the couch," Ray told him, affectively shutting him up.

"Aw mom, can't I stay with them," Twister whined, not wanting to share a bed with his bully of a brother.

"Maurice Rodriguez, do not argue with your mother. You will have plenty of time with your friends but you are staying with your family," his father scolded him.

"Alright guys! Let's get unpacked and explore this ship," Ray clapped his hands.

 **And that's how it starts.**


End file.
